I Love You But, Who Are You?
by Vayne358
Summary: A frozen world, a forgotten warrior, a sorrowful and lonely girl. In a world of lost souls, will he be able to find what he lost? And if he does, will he even remember it? Will he keep it safe, or destroy it? Mistakes are always being made, but it is what we learn from them that is truly important. ON HOLD.
1. Frost Burn

**Vayne: Well it was going to happen eventually. It's time for me to write an RSxEM story. For those of you who I know are going to ask, no there is not going to be any lemon. Also, I don't know if I will bring Add into the story so don't ask me .-. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Elsword: Rune Slayer**

**Aisha: Elemental Master**

**Raven: Blade Master**

**Rena: Night Watcher**

**Eve: Code: Nemesis (Starts as Code: Battle Seraph but retains CBS hair when she goes to Code: Nemesis.)**

**Chung: Iron Paladin**

**Ara: Yama Raja**

**Elesis: Grand Master**

* * *

I Love You But...Who Are You?

Chapter One: Frost Burn

Elrios was quiescent. The world spurned to breathe but not out of fear. Magic scarred this hollow husk of a former glowing, radiant world. No one knows what happened to the world; no one remembers. Some walk this desolate planet aimlessly, seeking refuge against the burning winds. Others are impelled to insanity when they are liberated from their prison, and become specters of endless torment and agony while the others are entombed within their cages. The world was shrouded in endless snow and ice. Every free, sane person lived in endless fear of the dreaded abomination that prowled the world, ensuring no survivors would attempt to remedy the world. A beast of shadow that has roamed the earth in solitude since the dawn of time. A creature that many referred to as Death. But this guardian had a name, the Vilzriquath. This mysterious entity was formed of darkness; visible horns bending to embody a sideways eight to symbolize infinite life, for such an actuality possessed this power. No one deterred it when it found them; one by one the survivors would be inevitably driven to extinction. However, one question lingered on everyone's mind, those free, those insane, and those trapped.

How did this happen? Why is our world plagued by an endless winter? Was our life always like this? No one held the answers to these questions. Some speculated wild theories to those they met.

But the survivors were running thin. The Vilzriquath having hunted nearly all of them down and absorbing them whole. There was practically no one left to live. Yet still some remained; those who either kept their minds or those who lost them. The Vilzriquath seemed to pay no mind to those who escaped their tombs but turned insane, only targeting those who kept sound mind. But why does this being do this? What does it have to claim? What can it procreate from the suffering of others? This is a question that all seek to answer.

Deep in the north lay a spanning mountain range. Snow eternally painting the harsh stone in a never-ending serenade of grim love. All who knew of it gave it a wide berth for the malevolent specters prowled the peeks and corridors of the ancient mountain temples that lay within. But, it is here where our story begins. Deep within the prison of towering stone and ice, was a spire of earth only fit to resemble an ancient castle. Perhaps it was some time ago, and if so who lived here? The mountain devoured all who entered, its denizens forever mislaid in the bowels of its form. Deep within the cold halls, in a room of frozen ice, lay a warrior in his tomb.

Elsword, a master of flame. He has been here for so long, and has abandoned all sense of time. He could hear something, and forced his eyes open. He could not speak, the ice silencing his voice. Elsword had to get out. Focusing his power, his began to birth flaming runes over his body, searing the unrelenting frost and burning his skin. He did not relent, and began to feel the ice giving way. He had to find her. With a splitting crack the prison collapsed, sending Elsword sprawling onto the floor. He felt drained, weak and insignificant. Elsword picked himself up, holding his right arm in pain from the severe burns. The sudden dissipation of heat and accumulation of cold numbed his body.

"I have to...I..." He clawed his brain, desiring his former knowledge. What was he searching for? Was he trying to find anything? He could not recall, not place the thought into words. He could not even recite his own name.

He cast his gaze around, seeking for anything that would disclose anything to him. The chamber he had been imprisoned within was an ancient bedroom of some sorts. Strange symbols were written on peculiar tomes and crystallized violets rested peacefully on a window sill that was now obstructed by stone. The muddled young man approached the violets, and they began to glow with a faint light. Instinctively he reached for one and snapped it from the stem. As the flower suddenly melted into a bright azure mist, he heard an ear splitting crack and looked up to see a massive spike falling to him. He had no time to run, but just as his fate was sealed something happened. The spike began to slow, and he soon felt himself reversing the motions he had done without any say otherwise. The ice spike retreated to the ceiling and suddenly everything returned to normal but the violet he had taken was not there. He jumped back just as the same spike slammed into the floor, cracking it and crashing into the floors far below.

"Wha...What is this?" He looked at his left hand, and a slightly faded glow emanated from the tattoo of a violet that made its home now on the back of his hand. He rubbed it, but it was smooth, like it was a part of him. He held his head, he was remembering something, "Ah...Who...I..." The pain subsided and he breathed in relief, "Yes...My name...My name is Elsword, that's right I remember now. But..." Elsword picked himself up and peered into the pit before him, his right arm still in searing pain, "Who is Elsword? Who am I? Well, I have a name at least. I had better learn where I am, and what this tattoo is."

Elsword turned and walked to the ice doors, pushing them open. He jumped back as he heard a loud snarl that was bestial and human. He fell on his rear, and before him was an unfamiliar creature. It appeared to be a woman, but her limbs were longer and bent and malformed. In her hand was a longsword, and her skin was a faded grey.

"Growrrrr!" The beast screamed and hurled itself at Elsword. They slid across the floor, Elsword preventing its blade from impaling his throat, and slid off the edge into the grave made from the fallen spike. Darkness surrounded them, but Elsword's fight had yet to come to a close.

* * *

"Hey..." Elsword could hear a voice. It sounded human, but also ephemeral as if a ghost spoke to him, "Hey!" The voice shook him restlessly, "Wake up!"

"W-Who..." Elsword forced his eyes open. He seemed to have landed on top of the spike from earlier and now looked at an unfamiliar man with short black hair.

"Good, you're awake. Here," The stranger pressed a water skin to Elsword's lips, "Drink up." Elsword eagerly lapped at the liquid as it poured into his maw, "You with me?"

"Y-Yeah...I'm w-with y-you." Elsword stuttered. The intense cold was freezing his skin and his clothes were torn and shredded. Elsword sat upright and inspected his savior.

He was a tall male, seemingly middle aged, and only had a single arm. His left seemed to show remains of steel and electrical cables of some sort with strands of white fabric but Elsword knew not what they were. He began to wonder if even he knew what he was missing.

"Come on." The stranger said gruffly, "We have to get you warm before you go insane."

"O-O-O-Ok-k-k-ka-ay-ay-ay..." Elsword was shivering uncontrollably, he felt like his mind was departing his head. The man helped Elsword walk through a large hole in the strange, empty pit, and they rushed along towards a light in the distance. It was a natural ice cavern, smooth slabs providing seats and a burning fire lay in the middle of the chamber. Elsword ran over to it and nearly jumped into the flames as he desperately tried to warm himself. The newcomer sat down and smiled.

"Better?" He asked.

"Yes." Elsword replied.

"Name's Raven." He introduced himself as he opened up a large backpack. Raven rummaged around and handed Elsword a thick, furry coat and leather pants with fur shoes and fingered gloves. The tan clothes were similar to what Raven wore, except they had both sleeves, "Put them on. If you get too cold in this place you lose your mind and go insane. Slowly you'll turn into a monster." Elsword suddenly lifted his head.

"That thing that attacked me-"

"Was one such case." Raven intervened. He sat down next to the fire and took off his glove with his mouth, "Now, I know you have questions but I don't know what happened to this place. My guess is as good as yours."

"Can you tell me about this?" Elsword held up the tattoo and Raven looked at it. He shrugged.

"Nope, never seen something like that before."

"When I got free I picked up some frozen purple flower. It vanished and I looked up to see myself about to be hit by that ice spike." Elsword looked down into the hole they had come from, "Suddenly everything was going backwards and I jumped back just in time as things returned to normal." Raven rubbed his chin.

"I don't know anything about this tattoo, but I think I know a man who would. He was one of the first to get free and gave me training and shelter. If you wish I will take you to him."

"Please, I feel like there was something important I had to do."

"Alright, we'll start moving shortly." Elsword looked at him, "That commotion you cause will attract some severely...unwanted attention. Get changed." Elsword did as Raven advised, and got into the snow suit. It was lightweight but tight and strong. Raven had finished packing up and passed Elsword a pack.

"What about the fire?" Elsword asked, wanting to bring a torch with them.

"Nice and warm?" Raven asked and Elsword nodded. Then the stygian stomped out the fire. Elsword stared at him, "Light provides too much to see. We move quickly to stay warm so come on." They froze as they heard a colossal thud and a terrifying scream.

"What was that?" Elsword asked as another slam occurred on the wall in front of them.

"Fuck!" Raven cursed and looked around. Above them was an opening in the cave.

"Raven! What's going on!"

"Hope you can run upwards!" Raven yelled and ran towards the wall. Elsword watched him as he jumped from wall to wall, to pillar to broken beam, and hastily made his way to the top. As Raven reached safety, Elsword entered grave danger. The ice wall shattered and a black demon stood before him. Elsword's mind only said one thing.

_**Run.**_

Elsword ran for the wall as the beast suddenly summoned black tendrils at his former location, attempting to ensnare him. Elsword had a feeling he must avoid this beast at all costs. Elsword forced himself to perform feats of acrobatics he had never thought he could as he ran up walls and jumped great distances as he made his way up the cave.

"Come on!" Raven was there with his arm outstretched as Elsword reached the top, the demon in hot pursuit. Elsword jumped and grabbed Raven's hand and was quickly pulled up. He thought they were safe but Raven picked him up, "Keep running kid!" Elsword pushed his legs to move as the black mist leapt out of the hole and continued to run after them. They ran down the slippery hallway, Raven holding a thin steel blade in his hand.

"What do we do!?" Elsword yelled.

"There!" Raven pointed at the far end of a broken hallway, the pit seemingly endless in massive lost sections of the floor. At the end was a small doorway with a glowing door of white ice, "Get to the door!" Elsword followed Raven as they ran along the walls, the beast nearly about to catch them. Raven made it first and rolled inside but Elsword came face to face with another wall.

"Aaargh!" The same beast from before jumped out of the pit as Elsword ran for the door. Having no choice, Elsword jumped at the creature as it did the same. In mid air he twisted and managed to snatch the longsword from its grasp as he slid into the door. The black demon shot out a long tentacle from its abdomen at the opened door, but it suddenly was knocked back as the opening was filled with a bright blue light. The demon screamed in terror and Elsword peered through the light to see it jump down into the hole. Both runners panted heavily.

"What...was that...thing?" Elsword choked out.

"Un...wanted...attention." Raven replied. He stood up and looked around. They were in some strange temple like room with peculiar carvings on the floor in the shape of a large flame, "Perfect, just what I was looking for." Raven said. Elsword watched in confusion as Raven entered the middle of the carving and threw a red stone at the floor. After a moment's silence a bright light came from the carving as fire appeared around him. Elsword felt warmth as the ice melted, but cringed as he heard an agonized scream. A woman crying out in pain.

"Raven, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Raven shook his head, "Never mind that, we're safe. Come on, step into the flame...uh..." Raven had not had time to find out his new companion's name.

"Elsword." He introduced himself.

"Okay. If you want to find out what that tattoo means, enter the flame and we'll head back to the temple." Raven said as he suddenly began to dissipate. Elsword ran into the fires and then he too began to vanish from sight. He had never felt so warm before, but the questions remained.

_What happened here?_

_What was that demon?_

_Will I turn into a monster?_

_Can I trust this Raven person?_

_Who was that screaming?_

_Why...Why am I here?_


	2. A Long Time Ago

Chapter Two: A Long Time Ago...

Elsword felt his being heat up, nearly unbearable for a short moment, and found himself standing in a strange wooden temple. He looked around, but Raven wasn't around. The strong pillars were sleek and smooth as Elsword walked off the flame shaped carving and down the long hall.

"Raven?" Elsword called out for his companion. The last thing he wanted was to be stranded in a strange temple with no memory and an unknown, magical tattoo capable of reversing time. He looked at the violet again, "What is this...?" Elsword sighed, and stood in front of a pair of massive oak doors. He placed a hand on each handle, and pushed as hard as he could. Slowly the passage opened, and Elsword opened his eyes to see an amazing sight.

Elsword had walked out onto a peculiar, giant wooden balcony. Training dummies and benches lined the area and he walked out to the edge. He peered over to see he was suspended thousands of miles from the ground, atop a frozen peak. The view was simply breathtaking, grand mountains topped with creamy snow as far as the eye could see. He noticed a small few had instead a mane of green floral material covering their heads instead of deathly cold. There was life to be seen here after all.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Elsword turned at the unfamiliar voice. Before him was a short, hunched over old man with a long, thick grey beard.

"Y-Yes. Who are you? Where am I?" The old man held up a finger.

"One question at a time young man. Heh, my name is Hicket. I'm the keeper of this temple. Or..." Hicket looked at him, "Did you forget about me, Elsword?"

"Forget? I know you?" The old man simply sighed.

"Just like him. Ah well, can't be helped given the circumstances." Hicket's voice was slow and dreary, as if he had been awake without sleep for millennia.

"Mister Hicket could you-"

"Just Hicket, lad. You were never formal with me before and I see no reason for that to change." Hicket said with a chuckled, "Come on son, follow me."

"But I-"

"I know you want to know what that tattoo is for." Hicket said as he turned around and began to walk off, his oak cane tapping on the wooden floor. Elsword quickly ran after him.

"Have you seen Raven?" Elsword asked.

"He departed a while ago. You have a lot of work to do Elsword, just like him." Hicket pointed down the hall that Elsword had come from, "I assume you're curious as to what that symbol is?"

"Yes...and a lot of other things."

"Well let's start of simple then." Hicket sat down on a bench, "It was so long ago now, almost longer than I can remember."

"What happened to this world?" Elsword suddenly felt a stinging pain in his head and clutched it after Hicket smacked him on the head with his cane.

"Don't interrupt me lad, you want to know what happened or not?" Elsword remained silent, and just sat down and rubbed his head. Hicket smiled, "That's better. Now...where was I? Ah yes...It all began over five thousand years ago-"

"Five thousand!?" Hicket raised an eyebrow.

"That's right. I'm old, Elsword, but I ain't going anywhere anytime soon. Now...as I was saying..."

* * *

**Five Thousand Years ago...**

_High in the mountain rested a sacred temple. Many ancient artifacts were safely secured there, and ancient warriors were laid to rest and honored in the high peaks. It is not easy to earn your place here, but a group of friends did so. Strong fighters who quelled the flow of demons into this world and saved everyone and everything. These fighters treasured one another greatly, some more than others._

_The first was a strong, hardened veteran. He lost much in his life, and nearly lost himself to his anger. He found peace in the second._

_The second was an elegant elf. Her ingenuity knew no bounds and neither did the kindness of her heart. She gave the first her hand and heart, to calm the toiling storm within._

_The third was a queen. Her servants served her willingly and she made herself into a walking weapon to protect her friends. Little did she know of the fourth._

_In the fourth was a kind, courageous heart. His will was of pure steel, no poor soul would go unnoticed to him. He vied for the eye of the third, but fell short of her throne._

_The fifth was also kind, and timid. Her past haunted her with each passing day. But she was not alone._

_The sixth kept her blade at the ready to protect her frightened love, and to stand beside her noble brother._

_Then there were two._

_The first of these two was a gifted mage. Her power expanded beyond humane knowledge. Deep down inside she wished that their time together, this group of friends, would never end. To achieve this purpose, she toiled in the ancient library, going over tomes of immortality to find some way to accomplish her selfish, but pure hearted goal. _

_And she succeeded._

_And doomed the world._

_In a moment's distraction she allowed a foreign element to enter the ritual circle to gift her and those she loved with eternal life. A single spot of snow drifted in and landed on her special item, for an item of great value had to be gathered from each subject. In this sudden attack by the elements, she unwittingly cast the world into eternal winter. Her friends were lost to the far corners of the earth, and a terrible plague was unleashed upon the world._

* * *

Elsword was amazed at this tale, but a question lurked in his mind.

"Hicket?"

"Hmm?" The old man opened his eyes, as if he had fallen asleep.

"Who was the last person?" Hicket smiled and stood up.

"Isn't is obvious?" He said, and poked Elsword's forehead with the butt of his cane, "It's you."

"Me?" Hicket nodded. Elsword stood up. He did not feel like a hero from ages past. Who was he really? Who were these friends of his? What was he like?

"Elsword, you have a choice." Hicket began, and Elsword looked up to see him holding a long, slender object wrapped in cloth, "You can save this world. You have the power to do so. Will you?"

"Yes! I want to remember who I am! Who my friends were!" Elsword swore. Hicket held up a hand.

"Very well. But remember Elsword..." Hicket unraveled the cloth to reveal a long blade. The end was slightly curved, and it glowed a faint blue. Elsword took the handle in his hand as the old man handed it to him, and the violet tattoo glowed vibrantly for a second. Hicket stared him down, "You cannot change fate."

"What?"

"That tattoo..." Hicket changed subjects, "Is very special. You can reverse your mistakes to a point to fix what was wrong. But this power can run dry." Hicket grabbed Elsword's hand and a searing pain flooded his body. Hicket soon released him and Elsword looked at the tattoo again; it was now black.

"What is this?"

"To regain the power to rewind your own fate, you must steal the essence of that which caused this misfortune. Incapacitate the monsters that roam this world and impale them, or..." Hicket pointed at the floor on the other end of the hall, and a small bright blue, glowing vortex of snow appeared, "Use these Conduits to refresh your power. Go on, touch it." Elsword looked at the snow, and hesitantly reached out to touch it. The snow began to give the tattoo color once more, and he felt strangely warm. He turned to Hicket.

"How to I wield it?"

"With your mind." Hicket said as he tapped his wrinkled brow, "That tattoo gives you the power to act with a thought. Besides..." Hicket laughed, "How else would you be able to scale a wall with no equipment or training while the Vilzriquath chased you?"

"The Vilzriquath..." Elsword gulped, "What is it?"

"A guardian." Hicket spoke in a hushed voice, "Brought into this world when the event happened to ensure no one changes fate itself. But you..." Hicket looked at the warrior's hand, "You have the violet. The artifact that began this. You were supposed to die in that temple, so it will track you down and conclude your fate itself."

"Hicket...I'm scared." Hicket smiled warmly and patted Elsword's shoulder.

"Fret not, for there is a way to combat the dreaded beast. There is a law in the world that applies to all. For every reaction there is an equal and opposite reaction." Elsword nodded, following along, "When the Vilzriquath comes into this world to chase a defiler of fate, a crystal will appear somewhere nearby. It is black as night, but shines like the sun. Break this crystal, and the beast will not be able to stay in that place anymore. You will be safe...for a time."

"In the temple..."

"Raven told me." Hicket said, "That was the power of one of your friends, fending off any evil wishing to enter the shrine. Now, this is what you must do." Hicket had brought Elsword to a door with the crest of a fallen leaf on it, "You must find your friends, and bring them back."

"Friends?" Is Raven one of them?"

"That is not for me to say. Perhaps he is, perhaps he isn't. Use these shrines to go to the sacred groves where those heroes were lost within. When they all are gathered, we can use their artifacts to gain access to the final member, the mage who acted out of kind heart and doomed mankind."

"And to what end?" Hicket frowned.

"I cannot say, Elsword. Just remember." Hicket glared at him, "You cannot change fate." Hicket opened the doors to reveal a thriving garden filled with trees and flowers. In the center was the same flame emblem as the other room. Hicket handed Elsword a pouch, "Use these to activate the portals. Keep them close." Elsword nodded.

"Hicket, who are you?" Elsword asked.

"I'm no one." Hicket said dismissively.

"I beg to differ. You helped me learn about myself when I myself know nothing about who I am. Tell me, please, who are you?" Hicket smiled.

"That's the Elsword I remember. Very well. I am the eternal keeper of this temple. It was I who allowed you all to live here under the condition to protect it from harm. In these grounds you trained diligently, ate merrily, and enjoyed your lives together. You all came to view me as a father..." Hicket wiped his eye, "Those were better days...It gets lonely here you know." Elsword smiled.

"I promise, I'll be back soon."

"Take your time Elsword. After all," Hicket grinned, "You have much to spare." Both laughed, and Elsword walked to the center of the symbol. Hicket waved farewell as Elsword took out a red stone and threw it at the floor. Elsword was enveloped in flame, and vanished. Hicket sighed, "Keep an eye out, Elsword. You are never safe."

Elsword felt himself being pulled along the sky at unimaginable speed. He could see mountain peaks below, and the next thing he knew he had stopped. He began to look around, when something hit him hard in the back of the neck and knocked him out cold. As he was not awake, he could not rewind to fix this mistake. The last thing Elsword heard as a serene giggle.

"I finally found him! The man I've been looking for! Happy days!"


	3. Act of Chance

Chapter Three: Act of Chance

Elsword couldn't wake up, but somehow he could feel what was happening to him. He could tell he was over someone's shoulder, possibly the person who had ambushed him, and his captor had not restrained him in any way. Elsword was carried slowly along the freezing forest; he had to get warm somehow, and soon. He could hear the person carrying him singing a little song, it was a woman.

"I found him, yes I did! No more lies, no more pigs!" She sang as she began to skip. Each time she went down, Elsword hurt his gut landing on her shoulder as she jumped back up. He felt like he was going to puke. She stopped then, "Get the key, turn the lock! Lay him in bed, and make sure he's fed!" She continued to sing. Elsword could tell now that they were inside, possibly a house carved from a tree as it was still cold but significantly warmer. He was laid down on a soft bed and covered in a fluffy blanket. The woman ran her fingers through his hair, "I'm so happy I finally found the right man! I can't wait to-" A chime suddenly began to ring, "Oh! Time to get supper!" The voice faded, and Elsword was all alone. He slowly began to regain feeling in his body, and managed to force his eyes open. He looked around the room he was in, not able to move his body but only his eyes.

The room was within a large crystal tree, confirming his assumption, and there were several strange carvings of wolfs on the walls. He tried to raise his hand but to no avail. _She must have drugged me._ Elsword thought. He heard a door open and shut his eyes, pretending he was asleep. He wouldn't risk anything until he knew more.

"No please! I'm just trying to find my family!" A man was yelling.

"No! Come on, stay for supper at least!" The woman insisted.

"Wait, what are y-!" The man was cut off and it grew silent. Elsword felt cold, what was this woman doing?

The door to where Elsword lay opened and he heard someone sit down next to him.

"Don't worry my love; I won't let anyone hurt you until you're all better." She spoke softly, "Dinner will be ready soon, after I dispose of the trash, and then we'll be all alone. You and me...together..." Elsword felt her rest her head on his chest. He discovered she was an elf, as he could feel her long, slender ears on his chest. It seemed he would have to act like whoever this woman loved, if he wasn't actually the one.

"Ngh..." Elsword groaned, acting as if he was finally waking up. She jolted up right.

"Darling!" She exclaimed as Elsword opened his eyes and looked at her. She was an elf, and her hair was long and green as well as her eyes.

"Who...are you?" Elsword asked in all honesty. She frowned slightly.

"Oh no...you forgot me? Don't worry, I'll help you remember. It's me..." She took his hand and pressed it against her chest, Elsword held back the blush as she rubbed her breast with his hand, "Rena."

"R-Rena. I missed you." Elsword knew her name now, so he could act it out. But who was the one she loved?

"Me too my love. I have to get the stew ready, I'm so sorry I had to drug you; you always want to run away from me." Rena got up and walked out the room, swaying her hips from side to side. Elsword focused on trying to regain feeling to his body so he could escape as soon as possible. He had to find the artifact and escape, but what was the artifact? Elsword began to wonder if this elven maiden was one of the ancient heroes but he had to find out for sure. If she was, this still poses the question, what is her artifact? He could smell the scent of simmering meat was wafting through the door and soon after Rena returned. She sat down next to him and scooped up some of the hot stew with a spoon and gently blew on it to cool it. She moved it to Elsword's mouth, forcing him to open it and eat it. It tasted strange, but he couldn't remember the last time he had eaten.

"Thank you Rena." Elsword said, smiling. Rena looked down.

"It's not my best; I had to rush to make it. I'm just so happy you're here with me again. My dear...Raven." Elsword suppressed his shock. So Raven was one of the ancient heroes, and this woman was his lover. She leaned forward suddenly and kissed him, Elsword's eyes growing wide at the sudden motion. Rena suddenly jumped up and stared out the window, unsheathing a long sword Elsword had not noticed before. On the hilt was an elegant red stone, it seemed important and the way Rena clutched it revealed it meant something to her. _This has to be her artifact. But she always has it on her, how will I get it and escape?_ Rena lowered her guard, "I'm so sorry my love, I have to go and check something. I will be back soon, and then we can have some fun!" Rena said with a little jump, her breasts bouncing. Rena darted out of the room and Elsword turned his head to see her running off into the woods.

The hours passed and Elsword regained feeling of his body. He managed to force himself from the bed and chose to inspect the house to learn the best route for a quick escape. He saw the sword that Hicket had given him laying on the table, which was covered in blood. He looked about the blue crystal tree Rena called her home and noticed a door hiding behind a book shelf. Curious, he slid the bookshelf out of the way and cringed at what he saw. The door was a cell, with numerous dead corpses sprawled across the floor. Elsword felt sick as he noticed that some of their limbs were missing. Had Rena cooked their bodies and fed them to him? Elsword quickly moved the book shelf back into place and grabbed his sword. He had to get out of here. He slid the door opened and nearly died of fright. Rena was right in front of the door, about to open it herself.

"Raven? Why were you leaving, my love?" Rena frowned. Elsword quickly scrambled for a lie. _I got it!_

"My dear, Rena." Elsword took her hand and pulled her inside and closed the door, "I was worried about you and was going to go looking for you." Elsword spoke softly, caressing Rena's cheek.

"Oh how sweet..." Rena breathed, "But you would have gotten hurt! I have traps laid out everywhere to ward of invaders, you could had walked right into one!" _Fuck!_ Elsword cursed mentally. _Traps? Could this get any worse?_ Rena suddenly grabbed his shirt and pulled him into the bedroom. She threw him onto the bed and began to disrobe. _I guess it could._

* * *

The long days were agonizing and slow as Elsword kept on the guise of Rena's lover and tried not to eat what she fed him, sure in his assumption that it was forged from the remains of her victims. Elsword wondered, were those men also those who Rena believed to be Raven? If he failed to convince her would he meet their fate as well? The days were growing more dangerous, Rena was getting more suspicious as she no longer slept with Elsword but in a separate room. He was running out of time, and he knew it. However, Elsword insisted, on the second day of his capture, that he accompany Rena on her routes to get a feel for the forest since he would be with her from now on. Last night Rena refused to let him come with her. Elsword sat in the main room, tapping the blunt end of his sword against his palm.

"Rena just left, now would be the best time." Elsword would have to wait to get the artifact; he would need Raven's help. Another thought came to thought, "Wait...what's Raven's artifact? What's mine?" Elsword jumped as the door flew open and Rena stood in the door way, sword and bow in hand and glaring at him, "R-Rena?"

"Liar...Liar!" Rena jumped at him and he rolled out of the way. Rena ran straight into the book shelf, knocking it off balance and causing it to land on her. She struggled to push it off, "You fucking toyed with my heart! I'll kill you!" Elsword saw the sword on the floor. Thinking fast and leaping on the chance he grabbed it and ran out the door. Rena's screams of anger faded into the distance as Elsword made his way along the path, carefully avoiding the traps he knew were there.

However, as Elsword ran on he tripped on a thin steel string, falling forward and falling into a now open pit with sharp spikes at the base. Rena had rearranged her traps. Thinking fast he invoked the power of his symbol. The tattoo shined brightly as Elsword felt himself lifted up into the air and back on his feet, running straight for the trap. This time he jumped over the string, continuing to run. Knowing that the traps were changed he kept a strong eye out for any changes. He had been running for ten minutes, and felt he had time to catch his breath. He looked around; he didn't know where the shrine was anymore. As he looked around, he saw someone staring at him in the distance. It was not human, a human form shrouded in thick shadow and swirling black chains. It reminded Elsword of the Vilzriquath.

"Who are you?!" Elsword yelled, and the shade turned and fled. Elsword felt eyes on his back, and turned just in time as Rena lunged at him from the tree he was next to. She had a dagger, trying to force it into his eye.

"I'll pluck out your eyes and add them to my collection!" Rena shrieked in anger and glee, "You'll be my breakfast for weeks to come!"

"Get off of me you crazy-" Elsword braced his foot against Rena's stomach and shoved her off, "Bitch!" Rena struggled to keep her balance, but fell on her back.

Triggering a trap.

Before Rena could get up, before Elsword could even think to move, a thick spear carved from the limb of a tree fell from above, and impaled Rena through her neck. She gagged as blood filled her throat and spewed from the wound as she desperately tried to dislodge the crystal. Elsword sat up and watched as Rena's movements grew slower, and soon ceased. Elsword stood up, breathing heavily from his endeavor.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered, and looked up to see, just down the path, was the same shade from before. Elsword drew his sword, "What do you want from me!?" The shade simply pointed behind Elsword. Confused, Elsword began to turn around when he was suddenly picked up by his feet. We was thrown to the side, luckily avoiding any trees as he picked himself up to see the Vilzriquath tearing down trees as it approached him at a quick speed. Elsword got up, turned, and ran, "Fuck!"

_**"!dnah ym yb eid lliw uoY" **_It howled at him. Elsword couldn't make out what it was saying. He leaped over fallen trunks and ducked under low branches as he desperately searched for the crystal to send the beast back,_** "!etaf rouy tpeccA !elbativeni si tI!" **_

"I won't let you take me!" Elsword yelled in anger but consumed by fear. He searched the forest, using the trees to evade the guardian's attacks. Elsword couldn't run for much longer, that's when he saw it.

Far in to his right was the black crystal Hicket spoke of, in the most trap dense area of the forest. Elsword cursed, and made a run for it. No sooner had he turned did he trip a spear trap and fall forward as his leg was impaled.

"Ah!" Elsword howled in pain as he tried to rip the spear out. However the Vilzriquath grabbed him with its tendrils and dragged him towards him. Elsword felt his body being ripped to shreds, and in an attempt to live he rewound time. The Vilzriquath could tell this, but this time Elsword could understand it.

_**"You try in vain; you will die like the rest!" **_Elsword was back to before he turned, and now he had an idea. This time, Elsword used the power of his symbol to slow down time. Everything moved at a snail's pace, and Elsword remained the same. He hurried through the path, running through traps and triggering them but far gone by the time they had met their mark. He drew his sword, and leapt at the black crystal. With all his strength, he cleaved it clean in two, shattering it. The Vilzriquath howled in anger.

_**"!lous ruoy rof kcab eb lliw I !relifed desruC" **_It flailed in anger as it vanished from sight. Elsword lay there panting, out of energy and out of the ability to reverse his errors. He got up, and looked at the sword he had taken from Rena.

Elsword moved carefully, heading back to the shrine to return to the temple. He sighed in relief as the flame pattern came into view. We wasted no time running onto the symbol and throwing a stone at the ground. As the flames licked at his surroundings, the last thing he was before warping as the shade from earlier. _That doesn't make sense, I broke the crystal so why is that thing here? Does it have no connection to the Vilzriquath? _Elsword would have to see if Hicket had the answers. His work in this forest was done.


	4. Breaking Ice

**Vayne: Arrow-chan3, read whatever the Vilzriquath is saying backwards. It's based off the Dahaka from Prince of Persia: Warrior Within where if you rewind time after the Dahaka says something, you are able to clearly understand what it is saying as the audio for the voice actor of the Dahaka was edited to sound distorted and then played backwards when put in game. There might be slow updates now because I'm almost out of high school and I might go on a long hiatus sadly.**

* * *

Chapter Four: Breaking Ice

Elsword sighed as the flames died out. He had returned to the temple and left Rena's sword with Hicket. He inquired about the shade he had encountered, but Hicket said he knew of no such entity. So, Elsword simply left for the next portal. He looked around; on his guard since the last time he went anyway he was caught by a crazy cannibalistic woman.

"No one's here." Elsword said, taking his hand off his sword hilt. He analyzed his surroundings more closely. This place was obviously an ancient castle. Countless expensive looking ornaments lined the walls and ceiling. Elsword felt like he was being watched, but at the same time it did not feel malevolent. Elsword chose to investigate the room.

It was a royal bedroom to be sure, the large king sized bed bore frozen sheets yet one could still use them as a cold blanket for a quick route to insanity. Thin curtains hung from the rafters, fluttering in the breeze made by the open windows behind them. Peeling back a curtain Elsword noticed the windows were cracked, fractured, and shattered. Elsword turned around and jumped.

"Ack!" Elsword quickly recovered his composure and drew his sword, aiming the tip at the strange woman in front of him. Her hair was long and silver, split into two long clumps down to her feet. Her tight black suit clung to her skin, and she had two large drones accompanying her, one black and one white. Was she the owner of this place?

"Get out." The woman snapped her fingers and suddenly Elsword was blinded by a bright light. The next moment he felt himself get hit in the chest and was falling, no doubt out the window. In bestial instinct he plunged his sword into the ice wall and slowly came to a stop as he waited for his eyes to recover as he dangled. As he began to see a dimmer shade of white light he heard something.

"Mr. Paladin! We need help!" Someone, a young girl, was yelling.

"What is it?!" Another voice, a male, replied. Elsword rubbed his eyes, trying to hasten the recovery. He looked down as his vision cleared and saw a young girl with light, pokey silver hair and a man in very elegant white armor with a blue plume, "You alright!?" He called.

"I'm fine!" They seemed like nice people, but Elsword couldn't be sure.

"Can you get down by yourself?!" He yelled back, "Or do you want help!?"

"No! I got this!" Elsword yelled in reply, his eyes were fully recovered and he kicked off the wall, releasing his blade. The two below thought he had just jumped to his death but stared in amazement as Elsword nimbly grabbed a stray pole of ice and safely flipped down to the floor below. He landed cleanly, but did not put his sword away. Looking closer now Elsword noticed the massive cannon strapped to the armor clad figure's back.

"Thank god you're okay." He began to advance but Elsword pointed his blade at him.

"Hold it!" Elsword barked, stopping the paladin in his tracks, "Take off that helmet and drop the weapon."

"I don't mean any-"

"Do it!" Elsword snapped, he trusted no one. The paladin hesitated, and then laid his cannon against the wall. As he walked away from it he removed his helmet.

Elsword was shocked to see the waist length hair released from the helm, bright like the sun. The paladin's features were extremely effeminate, and Elsword noticed he, or she, was very slender.

"Are...you really a guy?" Elsword asked merely out of curiosity.

"I think so." The paladin seemed confused, "Sometimes I wonder about that, but I'm pretty sure I'm a dude." He pointed at Elsword's legs, and he got the drift.

"Who are you?" He asked, not lowering the blade.

"My name's Chung, I protect a group of orphans hiding from the cold queen up there." Chung looked up to the castle.

"I'm Elsword." Elsword held his sword tighter as he lowered it, "I apologize for my hostility but I don't yet trust you."

"That's quite understandable Alcord." Chung addressed him by a different name, but Chung didn't seem to think he made a mistake. Was he insane? Or was he just very absent minded? Suddenly Chung looked down, "I'm...I'm sorry I...I seem to have forgotten what I was saying..." The young girl grabbed his hand.

"We'll take mister Elsword to the cave right?" She asked sweetly.

"Oh! That's right!" Chung smacked his head, "Of course Alword can come back with us." Yet again Chung mispronounced Elsword's name completely, "Follow me." Chung grabbed his cannon and helmet and began to walk down into the ravine they were in. The girl grabbed Elsword's hand and began to pull him.

"Come on!" Elsword began to walk with them, the girl staying close to him.

"What's his deal?" Elsword was sure Chung had been insulting his name.

"Mr. Paladin has really bad memory." The girl said, "He's always forgetting people's names and saying the first name that comes to mind that kinda sounds like the right one. I'm Lilly."

"Nice to meet you Lilly. Can you tell me why Chung's here?"

"I don't know. I overheard him one night when I was supposed to be sleeping. He was talking about something he lost in the ravine, something special." This struck a chord in Elsword's mind. It had to be the item he had to retrieve, "But I think that mean lady took it."

"What makes you think that?"

"Um...I don't know. She's mean." Lilly said, embarrassed as she made an accusation yet had no evidence to back it up.

"Sssh!" Chung suddenly stopped. He gripped his cannon tightly and scanned the area in front of them. Elsword drew his sword and turned around to check their flank, it was clear.

"Seems safe." Elsword murmured.

"Something's out there..." Chung muttered, no lowering his guard. Elsword began to scan more clearly, there was nothing there. Then an idea came to mind.

"I wonder..." Elsword's mumbling attracted Chung's attention. The crimson male lifted his hand up and covered his left eye. The tattoo glowed radiantly and then Elsword opened the eye it covered. He could see through the clear ice walls, seeing various life teeming within. But here, about twenty feet ahead of them crouching behind a rock was a familiar form, a twisted, malformed form. Elsword looked up to see that the shade was in a cavern and a downwards spike was hanging there. Elsword picked up a stray stone and hurled it at the spike.

"What are you doing!?" Chung barked as the stone flew. It hit the spike and cracked it, sending it plummeting down. It hit the floor with an ear shattering crack, and a black lump rolled to side out of cover. Chung aimed his cannon at it as it got to its feet, "What is this thing?"

"I don't know, but it's following me." Elsword began to advance towards the beast. It suddenly turned and ran up the wall, nimbly catching cracks and speeding up the cliff face towards the ice castle of the queen, "Get back here!"

"Elsword!" Lilly cried out as he began to follow the shade up the wall, and they vanished over the edge. Chung looked at Lilly

"Milly, let's go." Chung grabbed her hand and they ran down into the cavern. The sky was clouding over, and in this place that was never a good thing.

* * *

Elsword cursed as he punched the wall. He had lost the shade, unable to find Chung, and it was near pitch black. He was on edge as he walked along the narrow corridor, he was definitely being watched. Sword drawn, Elsword carefully left the crevice and was now overlooking a large pit. The ice had been pounded down into fine snow, and he ran his hand through it. Questions filled his mind.

"I need to find this queen. Maybe I can talk to her?" Elsword looked up as he heard a soft crunch, and was then kicked off the ledge, "Gah!?" He tried to reverse this mistake, but he was rewarded with only a stinging pain in his hand, he was out of power. As Elsword tumbled down the hill and finally came to a stop, whoever knocked him down had vanished. However, Elsword was sure it was that shade, "Great, now I have to climb out." Elsword began to claw his way up the slippery snow, but a loud, rumbling growl interrupted him. He turned to see a wall of snow burst forward, revealing a cave, and its owner.

A large black dragon crept from the cave, its neck long and slender. Scales of black and dark red lined its form as it growled menacingly at Elsword, the beast was hungry. Elsword slowly drew his sword, he had no room for error and any sudden movements would no doubt begin the battle. As Elsword finally felt ready, the drake roared and lunged at him recklessly. Elsword rolled to side and thrust his blade at the beast's heart. The blade met but did not even penetrate in the slightest. Elsword was in trouble, the dragon's hide was too tough to impale, so slashing was obviously out as an option. The beast continued its attack and swept its tail at him. Elsword flipped over it and then blocked it on the return trip. Elsword looked up to see the dragon's mouth open and coming at him, the flexible extension bending toward him.

"Agh!" Elsword leaned back and narrowly avoided the bite, but the dragon managed to bite his belt and pulled him up, throwing him into the air, "Fuck!" Elsword cursed as he plummeted towards the drake's maw. Thinking fast, the vulnerable warrior turned around and managed to latch onto the dragon's neck, avoiding death by a hair. The drake desperately tried to throw Elsword off, but had no such luck. So, the dragon began to take off into the air, but Elsword clung tighter, knowing the fall would kill him as they shot upwards. Neither could see at all as the drake performed loops and turns to throw Elsword off, the clouds were thick and black. Elsword prayed his death would be swift as his grip was failing, but then a stroke of luck blessed him. Elsword suddenly lurched forward as the dragon flew headlong into the castle the queen called home. Elsword went flying and suddenly all went black as he slammed into a closet and it fell forward, pinning him down inside it safely. The drake shook its head as it regained its sense and looked about for its prey. The creature couldn't smell him, the scent of the cold ice clouded its nose, and it saw the window in front of it. With a loud shriek the drake pushed away from the castle, it would find its meal.

Elsword groaned as he heard the dragon fly off. He began to push the closet off of him and crawled out safely. Looking at the floor before him, Elsword saw that he was in the same room he had teleported to before. Elsword walked into the center, he wouldn't be able to do this himself. But as he went to take out his pouch, something hit his arm.

"Ow!" Elsword recoiled in pain, and saw a black ball fly past him. Before him was the woman from before.

"Get out! Look at what you have brought to my home!" She screamed, and began to do the same motion to blind him as she did before. Elsword jumped at her, grabbing her wrists and stopping her.

"Please! Listen to me-Ah!" Elsword struggled as the queen pushed on him; she was no human as he began to slide across the ice floor to the balcony.

"All of you are miserable fools! I desire my belonging!" She growled. Elsword cursed a she heard this, this woman did not have her item if she was one of the heroes. Elsword struggled to stay upright as she bent him over the railing. Her hands wrapped about his neck, beginning to choke him.

Then he saw it.

Above them, hanging from the tip of the massive spire, was the dragon. It gazed at the two of them in interest and slowly crept towards them. The queen was too busy offing Elsword to hear or care.

"Give it back! Give me my soul back!" She screamed.

"Grrk!" Elsword coughed as the grip tightened. The dragon was close now, its mouth wide open to devour the pair. Elsword closed his eyes and prayed, as he let himself go. Slipping from the queen's grasp he fell off the balcony, just as the drake lunged at the only one remaining. She turned in confusion only to see the pink flesh of the dragon's throat.

"Aaaah!" She screamed as the beast closed its jaws around her, its sharp teeth easily piercing the flesh. It tilted its head up as she desperately tried to escape, and opened its mouth and stretched its throat. The queen began to slowly, but easily, slide down the beast's large throat until only her legs remained visible. Having not eaten for months, the dragon licked its catch before tilting its head all the way up, and closing its mouth as the screaming, struggling woman vanished into its gut. Satisfied and pleased, the dragon lifted off and flew off towards its home, assuming the one who fell was dead and it had no interest in dead corpses.

* * *

**Vayne: Sorry for this bum chapter -.- Feel free to flame at my sudden withdrawal of creativity...(sulks in corner)**


End file.
